


Smells like Kuroto’s spirit (and other things too)

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Scents & Smells, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Kujo Kiriya has an incredibly fine nose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not actually a fic, more like a prompt I'm too lazy to develop. Written before the tragic events of episode 12... 
> 
> Kuroto/Kiriya implied, Kuroto only mentioned!!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

A heavy-eyed Hojo Emu is caught by Kujo Kiriya sneaking into the hospital through the parking lot, long after the beginning of his shift.

“You’re late, eh?”, Kiriya sneers and makes circles around Emu. He inhales deeply. “You smell like Dan Kuroto”.

The coroner laughs and disappears in seconds, leaving Emu wondering if last night’s adventure with the Genm CEO wasn’t so discreet after all, and most importantly, how Kiriya knew what Kuroto smelled like.


End file.
